


解离症

by irishachijo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishachijo/pseuds/irishachijo
Summary: 私设五代魔界归来之后日常解离型障碍但X解离性失忆维有尼禄出没注意





	1. Chapter 1

“也就是说，我哥哥得的是失忆？”  
面对着那个金发的女恶魔，但丁有那么一些不知所措。自从自己的兄长维吉尔归来后，但丁还稍微有那么一些开心，然后在一起收拾完烂摊子之后。但丁才发现自己的兄长哪里不对劲。  
维吉尔完全记不得有关于自己被蒙德斯改造为Nelo Angelo的事情。甚至在提起那个东西的时候，维吉尔更是一脸的疑惑。  
“Nelo Angelo，那是什么？只记得我被蒙德斯打败之后，一直在迷迷糊糊间度过的。我只知道你打败了我而已。”  
所以到那个时候，维吉尔还是一直以战胜但丁才活下去的，甚至不惜斩断自己亲生儿子的恶魔右腕抢来阎魔刀进行自救么。然后但丁通过尼禄的口中得知，自己的父亲真的连自己怎么变成那个破败不堪的样子都不知道。而且这还仅仅是表面的，虽然维吉尔在得知自己有一个孩子的时候感到意外，不过在和维吉尔相处的日子里但丁也察觉到了一些一场球。  
这个和自己一样大的兄长，实际的行为还几乎停留在那个时候。他好像把某些事情给隔离开一样，宛如把Nelo Angelo和自己完全撕裂成两个人。在但丁与V的三个魔兽对打的时候，但丁似乎意识到了这一点。  
那三个家伙自愿过来送死，是想让维吉尔摆脱噩梦，没想到却再次让维吉尔陷入到另一个困境之中。  
“我觉着有必要，但丁。我想带我的父亲去看一下医生。因为我觉着我父亲把那些噩梦从自己身上切离……实际上会让他失去记忆。”尼禄说着，但丁是看着这个孩子说道。  
“以他的性格，我估计你亲自出面才会管用。失去记忆对于一些人来说，到底是好是坏，我说不清楚。”但丁回答道，而这之后的结果和他想象的一样，维吉尔的确是在尼禄的建议下去找了特蕾西，这个女人在听到维吉尔的话语后没说什么，因为作为曾经的同事以及但丁现在的搭档，她也不太好去当面拆穿一些什么事情。然后等维吉尔离开后。这个金发的女恶魔凭借着自己的判断去告诉但丁，他的兄长到底发生了什么。  
“解离性失忆，这个是人类这边的称呼，你的哥哥就是如此。在他的人性面和我谈了这件事后，我就意识到了维吉尔的不对劲。他不记得那个时候的事情，或许和你有关。”  
“我？”但丁有些疑问，忽然他想起来了，当年自己和Nelo Angelo大战的事情。  
那一剑下去，但丁想让维吉尔得到解脱，却让他十多年来陷入到痛苦之中。而现在那份记忆也被抹去，但丁明白这应该是个机会。让自己去重新救赎自己的机会。  
“他记不得了也好，只要我和尼禄不说，他也不会知道。而且解离自身的一些东西，这件事情我也做过，不过他回来了，那个被解离掉的东西也就回来了。而他，我不知道能不能让他想起来。”但丁说着，看着眼前这个和母亲有着相似面容的女恶魔。他在听到这个女人说出维吉尔失忆的事实之后就明白这个情况和当年自己的一模一样。  
那个时候的但丁，完全就活成了维吉尔的样子，他忘记了自己，直到将混沌处理掉再度回到魔界之后。但丁在大战中明白了一些东西，再次回到人界。他依旧和之前一样，喜欢摇滚，去喝个小酒然后把自己弄得连水电费都交不起。  
“那是，因为你们两兄弟在某些方面确实有那么一些相似，而且他最痛苦的东西忘掉了，这也是给你一个弥补当年过错的机会，但丁。他需要被人保护和爱，这个是V告诉我的，你也知道你的老哥可不善于表达这些。”说着特蕾西转身说道。  
“今天先聊到这里，蕾蒂和我还有事。先走了。再见”  
但丁在送走特蕾西之后，想起来必须要去找尼禄去商量如何解决这个问题。他的兄长维吉尔，一个行为上还停留在十七八岁的中年男人。有的时候确实需要人的照顾，现在维吉尔还在午休。长久以来在魔界没有得到安稳睡眠的兄长，回到人界后就开始了自己很有规律的生活，他不喜欢但丁这里邋遢的环境，于是在他的命令之下。但丁将这里打扫干净，还把原来的客房腾出来给维吉尔当做卧房使用。本来在红墓镇的事情结束后可以盘算着过上平静生活的兄弟俩。却再一次被打破了。  
“尼禄，你爸……确实失忆了。”电话里但丁是用一种很平静的声音和尼禄说着，换来的却是电话那头年轻人的愤怒。  
“失忆了？那你怎么不想想着到底怎么回事。”随后尼禄便是一顿口吐芬芳后冷静下来说道。  
“我觉着我们有必要谈一下这个问题，约个时间吧。”  
那个毛小子还算是有些进步了，这让但丁很是欣慰，他们约在家庭聚会的时候去谈着问题。而等但丁把电话挂掉之后，他听到了从楼上传来了脚步声。维吉尔在没有委托的时候会睡一个下午。到傍晚才会醒来，现在他居然醒了过来。而且看他的脸色有些不太好。他头发有些散乱，然后在维吉尔见到但丁之后，就把头发一把捋到后面，接着就是拿起沙发上的书籍看起来。  
“维吉尔，你脸色有些不太好啊？”但丁走上去问道，维吉尔看上去这次午休没有休息好，他的脸色不太好。维吉尔没有说话，依旧看着自己的书。  
“如果你睡不好，晚上可以让我陪你啊。”但丁说着笑了一下，却等来的是维吉尔的眼刀。显然那个神态就和在高塔之上雨中的一样，他也是那样看着自己。然后两个人发生了一场不可避免的战斗。  
但丁没有理会维吉尔，因为越是这个时候，越要冷处理这样的事情。但丁拿出自己的杂志看起来，上面那些内容是维吉尔所不悦的，趁着看书的间隙，他时不时去看着维吉尔。维吉尔依旧靠在沙发上。然后看上去想起什么似的，然后走到但丁的吧台。那里有着他托某个小姐买来的高档红茶。维吉尔很喜欢把那些茶粉混合，然后冲泡上一壶。接着就是走到冰箱拿出但丁叫来的点心，今天的是提拉米苏。也是维吉尔最喜欢的，因为上面有着巧克力粉末。但丁看着然后将书挡住自己的脸部偷偷笑起来。他是没想到这样一个和自己都是大叔年纪的人，还有着这样的嗜好。因为似乎维吉尔本人就只记得那几种食物的味道。  
“维吉尔……”但丁说着就走了过去，他看着自己的兄长在独自享用下午茶就跑到一旁的冰箱，拿来草莓蛋糕，一把坐在在维吉尔的旁边。自然维吉尔有些不太欢迎这个不速之客。  
“你不是有自己的位置么。”维吉尔喝着红茶说道，他把头转了过去继续看着书。而但丁则是吃着冰冻的草莓蛋糕，没有丝毫走开的意思。维吉尔有些不爽但又不想说出来。确实维吉尔比之前脾气稍微好了那么一点。或许是因为尼禄这个孩子的缘故，让他意识到自己已经成为了一个父亲。而某些方面对于这个身份维吉尔还适应不过来。所以和尼禄相处的时候看上去有那么一些别扭。  
“我说，维吉尔。你不想着去图书馆看书么，那里可是比我这里的书多得很啊。”但丁说着，忽然想起自己的老哥现在还用着自己的东西，这或许就是双胞胎之间的便利吧。  
“我不想去那个地方，因为那里让我感觉到有一种不知道从哪里来的压迫感。”  
他们事务所开着的无名小镇上，有个类似于哥特建筑一样的图书馆。维吉尔在和但丁无意间进去逛的时候，就不知道为什么觉着有那么一些呼吸困难。  
就和在梦里无尽的黑暗一样，他不断的喘息，身体在不停的抖动着。幸好他和但丁分了房间，要是被但丁看见。以维吉尔本人的性格一定恨不得拿着自己的阎魔刀划一个口子逃走的。  
“这样？那不去也罢，你把你想借的书写给我，我帮你去弄。”但丁说着看着维吉尔，这个时候两人没有了什么共同的话题。但丁吃着草莓蛋糕，而维吉尔依旧品着自己的下午茶。许久，但丁想到。  
“那你不打算和我去做委托，比如猎杀恶魔。或者一些古籍翻译，我知道老哥你有这能耐。”然后但丁说道。  
“不然光靠我一个人，是不够的。”说着但丁下意识搂着维吉尔，当然维吉尔一把便挣开但丁的怀抱。然后看着但丁冷笑了一下。  
“翻译古籍可以，猎杀恶魔我看情况。”说着，维吉尔继续看着自己的书。然后没有理会但丁。  
“那这么说你同意了。”但丁说着，维吉尔没有理但丁，然后一直沉默着。但丁明白这个情况下维吉尔已经默许了这样的行为。  
“既然这样，那么下次有大买卖的话。就跟我一起吧。”说着但丁一把抱着维吉尔，这次维吉尔反倒没有挣开但丁。而是看着书继续沉默着。许久维吉尔开口说道。  
“随你。”


	2. Chapter 2

银发的男人跌入到一片黑暗之中，那里没有任何的光亮。他感觉到自己被什么东西束缚住，而他的呼吸也变得很是急促。  
“啊……嗯……”床上的维吉尔依旧是被那份深处的无尽的黑暗折磨着，他本能的开始剧烈的喘息。身体不停的抖动着，而他的手正无意识的抓着床单。被潜意识的梦境控制着的男人不断的大口喘着粗气。直到听到有人在叫唤。  
“父亲，你怎么了？”  
“维吉尔……”  
被人摇醒的维吉尔此时头发有些散乱，他的额角还有着汗水。他是被自己的胞弟叫醒的，陪同在他身边的是他的孩子。  
“但丁……”维吉尔说着看着眼前的男人。自己的弟弟正看着他，看上去快要哭出来了一样。  
“你刚才怎么了，维吉尔？”  
但丁晚上被莫里森邀请去参加聚会，而维吉尔因为不胜酒力就被要求看着事务所。而但丁在这次的聚会上遇到了熟人。  
露西亚，这个之前的受保护的委托者。如今已经从少女变成了一个美人，虽然但丁很喜欢和女人在一起，然而这次但丁见她是问一件事情的。  
那是关于维吉尔的事情，因为但丁查阅过图书馆得知，解离性失忆算是解离症里最严重的一种，患者对于自己的身份环境和过往都会记不得，而且恢复的希望很是渺茫。而但丁想知道的是，自己父亲的朋友对于这个的看法。  
“很遗憾啊但丁，阎魔刀分离出来的东西，一旦死亡，就没有恢复的可能。维吉尔把自己的梦魇给分离出来，然后他们为了能够让维吉尔得以平安，选择在你面前送死，但是，那个副作用便是让维吉尔彻底失去关于Nelo Angelo时期的任何记忆。”  
“是么？那不岂不是他会一直这样活下去么。”但丁说着，一旁黑发异色瞳的女子拿了一杯酒走了过来，看着但丁说道。  
“是在说维吉尔的事情么？我说但丁，自从你哥回来后，感觉你变得勤快了不少呢？”  
这个女人叫做蕾蒂，但丁和维吉尔都认识。但丁看着蕾蒂，喝了一口酒说道。  
“因为事务所又多了张吃饭的嘴，虽然他吃的不多倒是真的。不过，我有些事情也在烦恼着。”  
“怎么？你哥回来应该会很开心啊。”  
“维吉尔他……忘记了一些事情。而且蕾蒂，你觉得他平时的表现，看上去像是在掩饰什么么？”  
“你这么一说，我想起一件事。那天中午我去找你，路过维吉尔的房间。我听到了里面很重的呼吸声。”  
“呼吸？”  
“对啊，但我不敢进去，怕维吉尔发现会砍了我的。”蕾蒂说完，就见但丁看了看时间，然后，急忙掏出手机跑到安静的角落里打了个电话。这个电话直接打到尼禄的车里。  
“尼禄，你在红墓附近么？”  
“怎么了但丁？”正准备收拾东西回家的尼禄接到了但丁的电话。而这个时候但丁说道。  
“你先往事务所里面赶，我怕你爸有什么不好的事情发生。”  
“哦，我知道了。”说着电话便挂掉了，但丁走了过来对着这一帮玩得正起劲的女人们说道。  
“小姐们，家里有点急事，我得回去了。你们慢聊。”说着但丁对着她们眨个眼就消失了。  
他骑在摩托车上赶快回到了事务所，一进去就发现尼禄已经先到了，而维吉尔的房门反锁着，在这里能够听到里面很重的喘息声。  
“我爸他怎么了？”  
“八成是做噩梦了。”但丁说着心里想着这个混蛋老哥问什么不说，什么都藏着掖着的。但丁用钥匙将房门打开，就看到了维吉尔不断的喘息着。  
被叫醒的维吉尔有些无力，他起身走到一旁的书桌，尼禄想上去问，被但丁一把拦住。  
“给他静一下，我们先下去。”  
尼禄有些疑惑，他不知道作为自己父亲的亲兄弟，这个时候却不去安慰维吉尔，反而是把他晾在一边。而但丁则是拉着尼禄走到了楼下，从冰箱里拿出牛奶，走到厨房里。  
“你这个混球为什么不去管我父亲呢？”年轻的孩子质问着。但丁一直没有说话，而是盯着微波炉，等牛奶加热后，对尼禄说道。  
“小鬼，你拿上去给你老爸。”  
“我刚才问你的，你都还没回答我，但丁！”尼禄提高了一个嗓门去质问但丁。但丁还是沉默了一会儿，然后说道。  
“因为我也有过类似的遭遇，看到你父亲这样，让我想到了过去。”  
“这样说你是在回避咯。”尼禄的语气里有那么一些愤怒，但丁看出来了他用平静的语气说道。  
“听着小鬼。他让Nelo Angelo的记忆附身在那三个魔兽之上，为了就是将他们给隔离开来。而且阎魔刀分离出来的东西，一旦杀死了就回不来。而且这个的副作用，就是你现在看到的。他有着所有的记忆，但潜意识的行为举止大部分还停留在被我打败的那个时候。”  
“那……父亲的话……”尼禄没有说话，甚至还停了很久，显然是不知道该说一些什么好。但丁看着尼禄有些不知所措，上去拍了拍尼禄说道。  
“我们能做的只有帮他，要想让他减轻这些东西带来的影响还得靠他自己。”说着，但丁把那一杯牛奶交到尼禄的手里。  
尼禄走了上去，事务所的楼下就只剩下但丁一人，倘若不是今天遇到蕾蒂，怕是维吉尔会把这个东西一直藏在自己的心里不会说出来。和以往一样但丁走到自己的唱片机前，他收藏着很多摇滚乐的黑胶唱片，这个时候他觉需要一些音乐来让自己放松一下。他走上去，发现唱片机好像又在罢工了，于是予以了一顿斯巴达式祖传修理法，他不敢开太大声，因为楼上设个时候还有一对别扭父子或许在休息。于是他又坐回自己的位置上闭上眼睛养神。  
不知道什么时候，尼禄走了下来，看见沉浸在音乐里的但丁，上去就把音乐给关掉了。但丁被这突然断掉的音乐给弄醒，他将盖在脸上的杂志一把甩在桌子上，看着尼禄。  
“那个，我父亲睡了。姬莉叶给我发消息了，我得先回去了。”说着，尼禄正要走，但丁说道。  
“麻烦你了，小鬼。”  
“有事打电话吧。”说着尼禄便离开了。  
但丁走到楼上，他将房门推开，维吉在床上睡了过去。而他的身体不停的抖动着，然后是那些微弱的喘息声，看样子他还是继续着那个噩梦。  
“没事的老哥……”但丁轻声说着走了出去，径直就来到浴室里。流水的声音伴着热水的水雾瞬间充满了整个浴室里，但丁冲洗掉自己身上的味道后，将那个占满水雾的镜子用手划出一片可以照着自己的地方，他用双手将自己的头发向上随手一梳，镜子里那个人似乎有着不一样的面孔。但丁以前很害怕镜子，因为在自己解决掉Nelo Angelo之后，他照着镜子的时候就会自动浮现出维吉尔的脸。这张脸让他感到害怕与绝望。  
他亲手将自己的兄长击落在地上，为的只是让他解脱，而在他回来之后，但丁又一次发现自己闯了大祸。  
那三个魔兽在自己面前送死，本以为是让维吉尔摆脱过去的梦魇，然而，却让他停留在过去的时光中，依旧被噩梦束缚着自己。而这或许就是对维吉尔一心追求力量的惩罚吧。但丁想着。将头发擦干后又一次走回房间里。  
他刚才用自己的魔力让维吉尔安静了下来，但丁想着或许找到那些能够催眠的恶魔的血液，或许会比这些魔法更有效果。他挤到维吉尔的身边，此时的维吉尔依旧是颤抖着身体，但丁扯过维吉尔的被子盖在自己身上，然后转过身子一把抱住自己的兄长。维吉尔闭着眼睛感觉很是痛苦，他蜷缩着自己的身体仿佛就在母胎中一样，那是一种极其没有安全感的表现。但丁没说话，此时他只是看着自己的兄长，因为只有这样维吉尔才会放松下来，怀中的人还在不停的抖动着自己的身体，越是这样但丁越将兄长抱得越紧，或许是酒精的作用，但丁开始出现了困意，睡了过去。  
他发现自己来到了一处古堡之中，那个地方很是熟悉，他发现自己手中拿着自己的叛逆之刃。而他的手不住的往眼前的那个黑色的怪物身上砍去。  
“不！”但丁嘶吼着，他感觉到自己的身体不受控制而等他将那一剑刺入的时候，那个黑色的怪物消失在但丁的视线之中。  
“啊……”但丁醒了过来，身旁的维吉尔还在睡着。他注意到现在还是深夜，但丁想着又一次躺了下去。那个梦魇再一次袭来，这让但丁知道今晚自己又会难以入睡。于是他缓缓将眼睛合上，这个时候他感觉到有人在自己的身旁动着。  
“嗯……”但丁注意到他身旁的维吉尔正在微微的动着，等他睁眼的时候发现维吉尔正看着自己。看上去好像有些生气。  
“回你的房间去。”维吉尔显然有些生气，那宛如碎钻一样的瞳孔注视着但丁。然后侧过身又睡了下去，然后还趁机顺走盖在身上的被子，就像是在下逐客令一样。  
“但丁，你刚才做噩梦了？”维吉尔问道，他的语气比刚才缓和了不少，而但丁躺了下去问道。  
“是啊，你呢？”  
“我也……”说着，维吉尔叹了口气，但丁则是摸索着将台灯打开，他注意到自己的眼睛刚才在流泪。  
“爱哭鬼，连这个都会被吓哭。”维吉尔说着，忽然但丁一把搂住了维吉尔，此时他注意到维吉尔的眼睛有一些红。看样子这个家伙应该被无意识的噩梦折磨得很痛苦吧。  
“走开……我们现在不是小孩子了。”维吉尔说着却发现但丁越抱越紧。  
“我说你怕的话，就让我陪你睡好了。”说着，但丁是靠了上去，亲亲咬了一下维吉尔的耳朵。再次将台灯关祈求。  
“晚安，老哥。”说着，但丁闭上眼睛睡了下去。而维吉尔则是看着自己的胞弟，忽然觉着有那么一阵放松的感觉。  
“晚安。”维吉尔小声说着，合上眼睛。和之前一样蜷缩在但丁的怀里安静了下来。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老蛋意识到哥的失忆问题的严重性  
> 估计后面有肉的。

“但丁，我这里有个大买卖不知道你愿不愿意过来。”  
接到尼禄的电话，但丁有那么一些高兴，因为最近的委托比较少，这次似乎是尼禄自己找的。  
“量产型Nelo Angelo，我听说有些研究恶魔的人很喜欢研究这个呢，话说你不是有Nelo Angelo的盔甲碎片么我们直接拿来交差就好了呢。”  
“不可以，就算我有，万一是那些人用来钓鱼，我可不知道该怎么办了？因为那个臭名昭著的恶魔走狗早就死了，你小子如果想要，不如让妮可这家伙贡献出来不就得了，反正她家里也有不少吧。”  
“那如果说去捕获呢。毕竟红墓附近好像还就真出现了一只，但找不到。”  
“简单，你叔我自由办法。不就是钓鱼执法么，我找个人来不就完事么。”  
“喂，你的意思是，直接拿我老爸当诱饵。”  
“你明白就好。那么……”  
“你这个老混蛋一天就知道搞一些花里胡哨的东西，万一……”  
尼禄说着停了一下，但丁倒是笑了说道。  
“没事的，这个你放心。”  
其实但丁发现了维吉尔身上那个秘密，那是有关于对方记忆的问题，因为他在维吉尔的笔记本里无意间发现了。  
他把有关于但丁说过的Nelo Angelo等一些高等级恶魔的东西记在了本子上。但如果他没有看的话，记忆也就维持不超过一天。而如果不去做功课，维吉尔显然对于Nelo Angelo这种高等恶魔的存在完全不知情。  
“那个，刚才是谁打电话给你？”但丁注意到维吉尔不知什么时候从楼上走下，他看着但丁，一手则是拿着自己的书，而一手已经拿着一杯已经泡好的红茶。  
“那个小子说的，最近红墓镇附近出现一只量产型的Nelo Angelo。他打算那我这里收来的母体型盔甲去交差，然后我拒绝了。”但丁看着维吉尔，显然有一些疑惑。  
“这个东西是魔帝蒙德斯量产的东西，当然母体型的东西也是存在的，只不过大部分在我的手上而已。  
“那把那只抓过来不就行了。””维吉尔说着看着但丁说道，显然没有任何任务经验的维吉尔哪里懂得特定怪物有多难捕获。但丁想着，说道。  
“你以为啊很容易么老哥，要不怎么尼禄提出要让你出马过来呢？”但丁继续说道。  
“反正Nelo Angelo的目标是斯巴达血脉，多一个人，捕获的概率就大一些。”但丁说着看着维吉尔继续说道。  
“在这之前我们得去做一下功课。”  
维吉尔没有说话，他依旧看着书。但丁知道眼前兄长的人性面对于Nelo Angelo的存在很不喜欢，所以才会在最后有那三只魔兽的自动送死。而维吉尔为此付出的代价就是，他的一部分记忆就会像橡皮擦一样自动的擦掉。但丁知道，第一次出任务就接触这个，对于维吉尔来说意味着什么。  
他大概到时候记忆会自动清除，哪怕是以前和但丁闹着玩一样的打架都会问几次这样。  
“好吧。”维吉尔说着看着自己的书，然后喝了一口红茶。他在本子上记着一些东西，然后继续看着自己的书。  
“那我和尼禄说了哦。”但丁说着拍了拍维吉尔，结果维吉尔给了但丁一个眼刀。但丁也清楚就知趣的离开了。  
要说但丁也是奇怪，自从维吉尔回来之后，整个人也变得勤快了一些。连莫里森都吐槽但丁开始有了男人的样子，其实谁都知道但丁家里多了张吃饭的嘴而已。也知道他的老哥是一个只知道窝在家里看书的有些高冷的男人。  
那谁曾想到几个月前，这个家伙正是把红墓镇搅的天翻地覆的魔王尤里森。在把烂摊子收拾之后，但丁就拿着尤里森脱落的甲片去市政府领了一大笔赏金。然后就是宣告尤里森的死亡。  
而阎魔刀的碎片还有些在魔界，这个令但丁十分头疼。维吉尔说那些东西是个祸患，而且恶魔们会利用那些东西制造通往人界的通路，但因为上次砍树之后两人消耗太多，于是就回到人界继续想解决问题的办法。  
“我说，今晚但丁怎么有兴致过来这里喝酒了。”  
显然莫里森对于但丁的到来并不感到意外，只是最近没有看到过他回来。但丁依旧点了自己最爱的东西然后说道。  
“因为，家里有个人走不开，他不喜欢酒气，以及女人的味道。”  
“是么？那个人是你哥哥？我都还没见过他呢？”莫里森一边说着一边擦试着玻璃杯。  
但丁喝了一口酒，拿出一份资料。  
“Tony Redgrave。那个不是你的假名字么？”莫里森有些好奇，而但丁说着将资料打开。  
“我是Tony，其实这个名字是我和我哥共用的。你也知道我从小懒散惯了，对于学习不是很感兴趣。而我哥有一个家庭老师，受着比我好多了的教育。”但丁说话的时候停了一下，然后喝了一口酒说道。  
“我是想帮他恢复身份，然后在我的地契以及所有的事务所的房契上加上他的名字。”但丁说着看着莫里森，空空如也的酒杯，让自己的老线人明白了什么。随即一杯酒又满了上去。  
“那么？这费用我就多拿那么一些抽成还是。”  
“你不是帮我联系了红墓镇的议会么，他们现在对于那些还不愿意恶魔可是焦头烂额，现在你和他们说。DMC这边多加了一人。开高一点，然后抽成你要多一点就行。”但丁说着笑了笑，对于这样的大买卖，但丁手头上收集的东西也可以算是随随便便就可以交上差，而且红墓镇那些大兵可是把自家那个大侄子当成英雄一样欢迎。对于这个事务所总店的老板也是会这样欢迎不少的。  
况且家里还有个大魔王级的家伙在。这样的买卖开张就可以吃个大半年，对于但丁岂不是美滋滋的。  
等但丁和莫里森谈好事情之后，回到家里已经是深夜。对于半魔人来说，他们并不需要太多的睡眠。而他注意到自己的事务所外面的霓虹灯招牌已经熄灭了。而里面只有一盏微弱的灯还在亮着。维吉尔是极简主义者，回到事务所的时候对于但丁这个霓虹灯的招没少吐槽过。但还是每晚到点就会把霓虹灯关上。  
“这样会省很多电。”维吉尔说着而且这里时不时会有一些不长眼睛的恶魔过来。自然会畏惧于维吉尔。这个时候，维吉尔会以打扰他看书为名把这帮家伙给干掉。而但丁这样也会因为这个赚不少外快。  
毕竟维吉尔砍掉这些恶魔之后，第二天睡起来不记得前天晚上看了恶魔。而屋子里凌乱不堪的样子，会让维吉尔予以但丁幻影剑的警告。而但丁也会老老实实把这里清理干净这样。  
但丁走了进去事务所的楼下果然只有但丁桌子上的台灯亮着，但丁发现维吉尔不知道在着什么。忽然对方抬起头看着但丁，然后眼神有那么一些不悦。  
恶魔的鼻子是很灵敏的，况且维吉尔这种在魔界生活了很长时间的家伙对于一些异常的味道很是敏感。但丁知道维吉尔一定是闻到了他身上的酒气所以才会这样。这个满是胡茬的男人灰溜溜的跑到浴室里冲洗干净，之后换上家居服又跑了出来，老老实实去厨房里热上一杯牛奶。  
那个是小的时候母亲交给他们兄弟俩的知识，睡不着的时候他们的母亲都会热上那么一些牛奶给他们喝。但丁也学着这样，将牛奶热好放到维吉尔的面前。  
“好了，到上床时间了。”但丁说着一把搂住维吉尔正想吻上去，却遭到了维吉尔的拒绝。  
“走开，别打扰我。”  
“行，你记完吧。”说着，但丁站到一边看着。他发现维吉尔脸色有那么一些不太好 于是上前问道。  
“你是不是又做噩梦了？”  
“没有。”维吉尔说着把书关上，将热牛奶喝完就直接往楼上走去。但丁也跟着上去，他注意到维吉尔没有回去而是走到阳台，他抬着头看着满天的星星，没有说什么。但丁记得，小的时候维吉尔也经常带着他偷偷跑去外面偷看星星。回想起那些事情的但丁，走到一旁拍了拍自己的兄长，他没有说话。魔界永远是黑暗的，不像人界这样有昼夜，维吉尔大概很久没有看到这样的夜空。两兄弟站在那个地方，很久。忽然维吉尔开口说道。  
“但丁，你知道为什么我会用个本子记东西么？”  
“不知道。”但丁说着，其实他心里清楚这到底是怎么回事。  
维吉尔记不得很多东西，而那个本子里的东西是他的日记。而维吉尔接下来的话让但丁意识到失态的严重性。  
“因为，我一觉起来会忘记很多东西，比如一些小时候的记忆还有，就是我们打个多少恶魔这样。不知道怎么回事，我感觉我的记忆好像被删掉了很多。”  
“那会不会是你被蒙德斯打败后，那个家伙对你做了什么？比如把你和我的记忆像橡皮擦一样删除这样。”  
“我不知道，因为我是在回来之后发现的。因为尼禄无意间提到……我想不起来了。”维吉尔说完看着但丁。但丁此时没有说话，因为但丁清楚这到底是怎么回事。  
“你如果想不起来，我明天提醒你就好。”说着但丁亲吻着维吉尔的额头，对方好像没有反抗的意思，他看着自己的胞弟。然后将眼睛稍稍闭上说道。  
“走吧，去睡吧。”维吉尔说着，自己走到前面，但丁则是跟在后面。他知道明天一早维吉尔又会把今晚看星星的事情给忘记掉。但这样也好。  
这是给但丁一次绝佳的弥补过去那个过错的机会。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有肉和V哥魔界mob暗示注意  
> 有尼禄是哥生的暗示注意  
> 但丁的背德记忆恢复法

翌日醒来，就和但丁想的一样，维吉尔的脑子里一些东西完全成了空白。  
“但丁，你怎么在我床上？”面对维吉尔的质问，但丁回答到。  
“你和我去看星星然后，我就跟着进了你的房间，而且你不是会做噩梦么？所以，我就。”  
但丁说着看着维吉尔，维吉尔有那么一些疑惑，然后他想了一下说道。  
“看星星，我以前做过这种事情？”  
“当然，不然你翻你的本子。”但丁说着就是走到床下，他下到楼下去开门。而维吉尔后面也跟着来到楼下看书，维吉尔有习惯性吧书插上书签的习惯。所以他就接着看了起来。  
“送一份披萨和今天你们店里的特价甜点。”但丁依旧打着电话叫来自己的粮食，上次的赏金足以让他们过上很久所以他也就不担心水电的问题。这个时候，但丁就听见一阵推门的声音，进来的是尼禄。这个年轻的恶魔猎人在接到大买卖的时候，就开始一边做着小委托，一边去寻找那只东西的踪迹。  
“父亲。”尼禄见到维吉尔还是例行的问好。维吉尔看了看自己的孩子，然后点了点头作为回应。但丁则是趴在桌子上等待着自己的外卖。年轻的恶魔猎人走上去向着这个红衣的传奇恶魔猎人吐槽到。  
“话说我手头上有几个小单子，我忙不过来。要不转手给你处理。”  
“是什么？”但丁说着，显然对于这样的小委托但丁是不屑一顾的。但是面对着维吉尔鄙视一样的眼神，但丁还是老老实实地问道。  
“啥单子？”但丁问道喝了口啤酒。  
“就是那帮拿剪刀的家伙，也就几只而已。”  
“几只，那么一点……维吉尔你要不要来。”  
“这些杂碎不至于麻烦我吧。”维吉尔说着，继续看书。他早上起来也就是烤了片面包而已。维吉尔的食量很少但吃的东西还很精致。也经常吐槽但丁吃垃圾食品的行为，后面但丁也学着按时吃饭，这让维吉尔再也找不这个可以吐槽的点。  
“那个，几只或许是个幌子。我怕到时候还会有更的，而且父亲。多一个人多一份保障嘛。”  
但丁知道，维吉尔一向会听尼禄的建议。在尼禄找到那个家伙之前做些小买卖给他练练手也是很不错的选择。  
“这样？”维吉尔有些疑惑，然后低着头说道。  
“也不错这样，对了那些东西有什么要注意的么？”  
“诶？”尼禄一脸疑惑的看着维吉尔，对于这种魔物，在魔界生活多年的自己的父亲想必知道的会多一些，而这次维吉尔居然会问这种低级的问题。一旁的但丁看到这父子俩有那么一些尴尬就急忙说道。  
“嘛，到时候我会告诉他的。”说着但丁就示意尼禄走到楼上。  
“那个，具体的事情我和我叔谈一下。”说着，尼禄先了，但丁则是紧跟其后。  
两个人来到楼上，但丁将门给一把关上。因为但丁想要单独告诉尼禄一些事情。  
“你知道么，小鬼。你爸的失忆比我们想象得都要严重。”但丁说着看着尼禄，而那个孩子开始有一些不知所措了。  
“什么？”尼禄问道，但丁接着说道。  
“他只记得你我相关的东西。，因为他把过去的梦魇与痛苦全部用阎魔刀给分离出来，加上蒙德斯之前对他身体意识的改造。现在他对于其他的记忆都会忘记。”  
“怎么可能。我看他之前对人爱理不理的，莫非……”尼禄正说着，他注意到放在但丁桌子上的笔记本，等他翻看的时候才注意到，这个是维吉尔的笔迹。  
“他是一觉醒来就会清除其他的记忆。所以他才把一些东西记在这里。”  
“所以他实际上是解离性失忆。把自己的痛苦的部分给切掉，对，但丁？”尼禄说着，但丁注意到这个孩子一直攥着自己的机械臂，看上去很生气一样。  
“尼禄，我觉着你需要冷静……”  
“我冷静，那你呢？你没有责任么，老混蛋！”尼禄突然提高声调，他一把抓住但丁的衣领。然后又放了下来。  
“你差点杀了他，你也有责任。但丁……”尼禄说着停了一下，然后继续说道。  
“好好照顾他，就算他恢复不了。你也得替你自己弥补那份过错。”说着，尼禄走到楼下，维吉尔看了看尼禄。那个孩子很有礼貌的点了点头，便走了出去。  
“刚才楼上，那个孩子突然说得很大声，到底发生了什么。”  
“没什么，只是那个孩子吐槽那只黑色的怪物很难抓而已。你也知道，年轻人总会有那么一些脾气的。”但丁说着，就一下挤到维吉尔的身边，维吉尔有些不情愿地挪动着自己的身体。他看着书，没有理会旁边这个家伙突如其来地行动。而但丁似乎有些不依不饶，把维吉尔挤到沙发边上。  
“但丁！”维吉尔有些生气，他拿起书就是糊了但丁一脸，但丁也笑了一下。  
“我记得小的时候我们经常这样挤在家里的沙发上。”说着，但丁看着维吉尔，对方显得是一脸的茫然，但丁想起自己的老哥今天没有看着自己的日记。  
“我想这下琐碎的小事，老哥你记不得了吧。”但丁说着，实际上他刚才说的是给维吉尔一个台阶下现在的维吉尔，完全就是融合了V和尤里森之后的产物，V保留了大部分维吉尔的记忆，融合后，维吉尔似乎和过去的那个家伙有那么一些不一样了，不过但丁也说不出来，他想这也许就是解离带来的结果吧。  
“我们有过这样的经历，虽然我记不得了。但那个时候我们应该差点打了起来。”维吉尔说着，忽然但丁一把把维吉尔给压制在沙发上。  
“就像是这样……”说着，但丁将维吉尔的裤子悄悄解开，这引得对方很是不满。维吉尔想挣扎，但他发现自己的胞弟将他抱得死死的。  
“但丁，你……”维吉尔对于但丁这样的举动有那么一些反感，随后他感到自己的下体那个小学正在被人用什么东西撑开。  
“看来你的身体还记得这个啊，老哥。”但丁说完，嘴角微微往上扬。然后他用手指去抚摸那个张开的粉嫩的小口。那个隐秘的小穴流着湿湿黏黏的透明的液体。而维吉尔此时已经涨红了脸，因为他的记忆中没有毫关于这个的印象。  
“嗯……”但丁扩张着那个地方，维吉尔感到下体一阵酥麻的感觉，他的裤子早已经被但丁脱下扔在了另一边。  
“住手……我是你哥哥啊，但丁！”维吉尔大声叫到。但丁知道身下的人恐怕也把这个当做不好的记忆给一并忘记，不过这副身体倒是很如实的记得这一切。  
“你以前不还是魔界的王么……怎么忘记了魔界是怎么做这样的事情么。”说着，但丁停了一下，他观察着维吉尔，维吉尔的身体已经开始渐渐染上浅红色，这是在告诉但丁他的兄长开始享受这样的行为。  
“嗯……但丁……”维吉尔被下体那一阵酥麻的感觉不断冲击着头脑，他对于这种交合之事完全一片空白，而且他不知道为什么自己的身体会很自觉的接受来自于但丁身下小兄弟的侵犯。  
“住手……”维吉尔挣扎着，他纤细而紧实的身躯自然不是他身上这天天吃着垃圾食品的人的对手。他只得在但丁的压迫之下适应着对方那有力量的小但丁的抽插。粗壮的肉刃在维吉尔那紧实的内壁里不断摩擦着，带有情欲的本能的呻吟不断从维吉尔的嘴里发出，他下意识用手捂着自己的嘴巴，他不知道的是。自己身上的人此时在想着什么。  
那一晚，但丁记得自己被维吉尔用叛逆之刃刺穿胸口的时候，激发了他体内恶魔的李两千。而在这份力量的驱使之下，但丁就开始如同猛兽一般对于维吉尔的攻击，但丁不记得自己做了什么，而他清醒的时候发现自己兄长的身上那本来整洁的衣服变得破破烂烂。他像个被人抛弃的洋娃娃一样无神的看着但丁。  
“我这是，在帮你恢复记忆啊……”但丁说着用力将自己的小兄弟挺近到维吉尔的小穴里。维吉尔不断挣扎着，他被但丁支配着身体，此时他们就和那个下雨的夜晚一样行使仪式般的做那样的事情。  
哪怕维吉尔体内那个孕育生命的地方，在魔界早就被那些该死的东西弄得无法再次诞生生命，哪怕维吉尔不记得这些。但丁也会用自己的方式让自己的兄长去记住这些。  
“不……但丁……”维吉尔用微弱的声音说着，他不知道，什么也不知道。之前他和自己的胞弟做过同样的事情，亦或是被那些自己都叫不出来名字的魔物向但丁一样用绝对的力量支配着他。维吉尔以现在的意识无法解释为什么自己的身体会是那么熟练的接受这些。而现在，那些身体本能的东西不断冲击着他，他渐渐意识开始模糊起来，而他的大脑里却是一片空白。  
“那个地方……曾经孕育出奇迹吧……”但丁说着俯下身子看着自己的兄长，此时，维吉尔在但丁的身下不断喘息着。而他不明白但丁说的到底是说着什么意思。  
“尼禄，他流淌着我们两人身上的血液……”但丁说着看着维吉尔，他的兄长已经完全虚脱，只剩下不停的喘息声和不住的颤抖。  
“嗯……”维吉尔说着，他用无神的眼神看着但丁，他只是知道尼禄是自己的儿子而已 但完全不知道他的由来。这个时候但丁早已经将自己的小兄弟拿了出来，而他将维吉尔一把抱起，这个时候维吉尔还在不断颤抖着身体。但丁小声在维吉尔耳边说道。  
“睡一觉就好了，哪怕你明天又会忘记这件事情。”  
“嗯……”维吉尔说着，他不断的喘息被但丁抱去清理干净后放到了床上。但丁找到维吉尔的那个本子，本子里记录了很多事情。他用自己的笔迹在上面加上一句。  
“尼禄是我们兄弟俩的孩子。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我被官漫一刀捅得神志不清了，所以我也来捅一下  
> 有触手注意_(:з」∠)_

翌日清晨，但丁依旧被闹钟给吵醒，自从维吉尔回来之后，他的作息也似乎有了变化，每天跟着自己的兄长一道醒来。  
“早安，维吉尔。”但丁趴在维吉尔的身边说道。  
“你怎么又在我这里，但丁？”  
但丁得到的依旧是维吉尔这样的问答，毕竟对方只要睡上一觉记忆都会被删除，但丁也就习以为常的说道。  
“因为你做噩梦了，所以我陪你啊。”但丁说着，而维吉尔依旧一脸的茫然。然后但丁继续说道。  
“你的身体倒是记得住过去的事情，这令我感到很是意外啊。”  
“你这话是什么意思？”自然维吉尔对于但丁这种骚扰一样的话语没有什么感觉，于是就翻看了自己的本子。  
“尼禄是我们的孩子，你昨天什么时候告诉我的？”  
“这个……算了不说了。对了，尼禄会过来接我们走的。今天可是要出去接委托的哦。”但丁说完就一把抱紧维吉尔是，但是被对方给挣脱开。因为维吉尔回来之后都是不太情愿去进行任何有关于身体上的接触，哪怕是日常的拥抱。这一点作为他的孩子——尼禄是一点也不知情的。  
“我去帮你弄早餐，上次你可得把我家的厨房弄得是一团糟。”说着，但丁走了出去。他没有径直去厨房，反而先去洗手间里，那里有着一面镜子。说实话但丁到现在为止都很少去正视镜子中的自己。因为那之后，他认为维吉尔已经死了。  
镜子里的他，只要将头发放上去，就和维吉尔没有什么区别，因为他们是一体的，从在母胎中开始就注定的命运。  
“你忘记了那些噩梦，可是我还记得你带给我的噩梦啊，维吉尔。”但丁说着，用手把头发往上梳成背头，这个可是维吉尔最喜欢的发型。这个时候但丁注意到，镜子上映出了另一个人影。他一回头，就看见自己的兄长散着头发看着自己。  
“嘛，我是在看看你的发型适不适合我而已。”说着但丁笑了笑。这样散着头发的兄长但丁见过，就是那次在他上将他差点杀死的时候。  
维吉尔走过来没有说话，他看着镜子。但丁老老实实把头发放下来，看着维吉尔对着镜子把头发给梳上去。  
“我觉着，你放头发下来看上去还蛮年轻的。”但丁说着，然后草草洗漱完毕后，就溜到事务所的厨房里。  
在这片满是流浪者和不法者的街区，Devil May Cry事务所可以算做一片清净之地，因为里面那两兄弟确实不太好惹。而且就算但丁出去。以维吉尔现在的状态，他自身携带的气场足以把那些不长眼睛的家伙给驱逐出去。而今天，他们这里停了一辆房车。那是他们家分店的小型工作站。  
“早安，父亲。”尼禄见到正坐在沙发上看书的父亲还是例行问候起来。这个孩子因为在人类的家庭长大，要比某个红衣的传奇恶魔猎人知道更多人类处理家庭关系间的问题。而年轻的恶魔猎人对着正坐在桌子边吃披萨的某位红衣恶魔做了一个嘴型。  
看来这个孩子发现了什么。但丁心说着做出一副无所谓的样子。门外这个时候传来一个女子的声音。  
“尼禄，两位叔叔都准备好了么。”  
“这就来。”尼禄说着，示意着但丁。但丁明白走到维吉尔身边拍了拍他说道。  
“OK，我们走了。”说着但丁看着维吉尔。等自己的兄长起身之后，他就跟着后面。  
“但丁，那个车上的是妮可吧？”维吉尔问道。但丁点了点头。值得庆幸的是，由于V和那几个女人接触，维吉尔对于但丁身边的几个熟悉的人还是有那么一些印象。想不起来就会问但丁确认一下，而其他不熟悉的人则是一概不理。  
“我说维吉尔，做完小任务后，我们回一趟红墓怎么样。”但丁说着看着维吉尔，当然维吉尔没有理会但丁。一直看着自己的书。然后记下一些东西。坐在房车副驾驶座的尼禄看着没说什么。而一旁的妮可却小声说道。  
“我说维吉尔叔叔，是不是不记得什么东西了？”  
“是啊，妮可你还记得V的那三只召唤兽么。他们去但丁面前送死，我猜也是他们最后的意思吧。”  
“唉？”妮可有些疑问，尼禄接着说道。  
“他们是我父亲身上的一部分，但是那些都是噩梦。他们希望我的父亲能够以后脱离那些噩梦。但，代价就是连同那些相关的记忆都消失了，加上蒙德斯对他大脑的改造……算了，不说了。”尼禄说着，回头看了看那两个长辈。他们还是坐在位置上各干各的的事情，这个时候，妮可忽然停下车说道。  
“前面那些，是你想要的吧，老规矩，交完差，拿东西给我。”  
“好的，喂。但丁，开始了。”  
“嘛……It’s show time！上吧，老哥。”但丁说着就掏出自己的双枪从车上跳了下去，维吉尔紧随其后。这周围都是一些拿着剪刀的家伙。  
“你看那个孩子说得没错吧，这些都是一些低等的恶魔。还记得我在车上和你说的恶魔猎人的规矩不。”  
“接任务，交差。拿钱走人！”维吉尔说着，拔出阎魔刀向着前面冲去，他身边召唤出蓝色的幻影剑，对着那些拿着巨大剪刀的怪物就是钉上去。然后飞到他们附近。细长的刀刃伴着蓝色的光芒在空中划出一道道弧线。而但丁也丝毫不逊色，刚才在车上，两个人讨论今天谁会狩猎较多。维吉尔说自己，但丁说是他。然后两个人吵起来，又开始了和以往一样的冷战。红衣的恶魔猎人跳上空中用枪向着四周扫射。接着他召唤出一把有着红色宝石的魔剑对着怪物挥砍起来。  
“但丁，先得一分。”但丁跳过去对着维吉尔说道，而维吉尔没有理会但丁，继续砍杀到。  
“平局。”维吉尔说着，就继续用幻影剑飞到怪物的身边砍起来。然后他的幻影剑宛如盾牌一样保护着他。接着，他见但丁在背后放了一枪，自己的砍着的猎物落入到对方的口袋里。  
“但丁，你作弊！”维吉尔说着。两兄弟是在竞争中很快将这个片区的怪物给解决掉。他们有些疲惫砍着一地的魔物的尸体。他们找了一个地方落脚。  
“我说，我们这里弄完了，不知道尼禄那边要不要帮忙啊，老哥。”但丁说着叹了口气。而维吉尔没说话，看着那些怪物的血，然后下意识整理着自己的衣服。  
“我说我们打了得有半个小时了，尼禄那边照常理会过来找我们才对啊。”但丁说着，忽然他注意到维吉尔突然起身，朝着自己的反方向走去。  
因为维吉尔感受到了异样，他注意到这附近存在着一个巨大的恶魔，或许会让尼禄有些难以对付。他顺着自己的感觉来到一处废墟前面，他发现，尼禄正躲在这里。  
“怎么了？孩子……”这个时候，尼禄忽然拉住维吉尔，做了一个让他不要出声的手势。然后自己又跑了过去。  
那是一个有着很多触手的黑色魔物，尼禄过去将它给吸引到别的地方。而此时年轻的恶魔猎人已经消耗了很大的魔力，照这样下去恐怕会被这个看上去能把人吸进黑暗里的怪物给捕获，忽然维吉尔听到尼禄的叫喊声。  
“尼禄！”维吉尔从后面出来，一把将尼禄推到一旁，而自己则是被那个怪物的触手缠住。  
“嗯……”维吉尔想要握紧手中的阎魔刀，。但不知道为什么自己的手突然松开刀往下掉落，而他感觉到自己的身体不能动弹。就如同虚弱的感觉一样。但是他不知道为什么会这样，大脑中没有任何有关于此的记忆存在。他的身体开始不断的颤抖起来，任由这个漆黑的怪物用触手缠着他的身体，不断将他给包裹住。维吉尔感到那些恶心的东西在挑弄着自己敏感的神经，他忍住不发出任何的声音。渐渐的那些东西不停的触碰维吉尔的敏感点，这个时候他不知怎么的开始恍惚起来，那不连续的记忆以及潜意识里的空白让维吉尔感觉自己的身体好像完全脱离了自己的控制一样。他呆呆的看着自己一步一步向着黑暗里坠入。维吉尔不明白为什么自己的大脑一片空白。他不知道自己在那里，只是周围的黑暗让他只能呆滞的看着一切。而在这个世界里，维吉尔就如同被割裂一样。静静的等待着消亡，就如同每晚梦境里的漆黑一样。忽然一道亮光在他面前闪过。他回过神来发现自己正被但丁抱在怀里。  
“但丁！”维吉尔说着看着自己的胞弟把他抱着，而他注意到自己的身体还在不住的颤抖，他的头有些疼痛，但是大脑依旧是一片空白，他开始不住的喘着粗气，希望能够缓解起来。  
“没事吧？”但丁问着维吉尔，将他带回房车里。他扶着维吉尔坐了下来。刚才他赶到这里的时候发现了刚才的一幕，于是就和尼禄一起把维吉尔给救了下来。  
“但丁，我发现我刚才和我的身体分离了，我的记忆完全一片空白……”维吉尔小声说着，这个时候但丁没有说话。他搂着自己的兄长，让他的身体不再颤抖。  
“好了，没事了。等下我让尼禄交完活计，我们就回去休息一下。”说着但丁看着维吉尔，这时，尼禄赶了过来问道。  
“我父亲他……”  
“我没事，孩子。”维吉尔对着尼禄说道。显然是不想让自己的孩子和胞弟太担心自己。而尼禄看着面色苍白的维吉尔还是露出了有些担心的神情。  
“好了孩子，你爸一会就好的。”说完，但丁接着说道。  
“走吧，我们该回去了。”  
房车行驶在回去的路上，但丁打算回红墓的计划也因为这个小插曲而泡汤了。他知道，那个时候那三个小家伙过来的时候，他就已经隐约感觉到了不对。在从魔界回来之后但丁才注意到自己兄长记忆上的问题。他的兄长，失去了过去大部分的记忆，就算提起，第二起来又要从头开始。  
“愚蠢，不过你还好记得我啊，笨蛋老哥。”但丁心说着看着靠在一旁看书的维吉尔沉默不语。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个母性爆发的哥  
> 但心里：生不了大不了就领养是么？  
> 有私设注意

“维吉尔……维吉尔！”但丁回到家的时候，一进房间就看见自己的兄长维吉尔正不停的抖动着他的身躯。豆大的汗珠不停从他的额头上流下来。  
“嗯……啊……”维吉尔无意识的呻吟着，他的手不停的抓着被单，显然潜意识里面一些东西还在不停的折磨着他。  
距离那天被袭击的事情已经有好几天了。维吉尔把那个事情记在本子上，没想到许久没有被噩梦袭扰的他又开始这样的折磨。而但丁知道要怎么做，他走到维吉尔的桌子上，将那张纸给撕了下来。  
“好了，现在你就不会这么痛苦了。老哥。”但丁说着用手去撩拨维吉尔的头发，然后因为酒精的作用再次回到床上睡了下去。  
清晨的阳光依旧透过百叶窗洒了进来。一向对光敏感的维吉尔迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，依然觉着自己的大脑里一片空白。断断续续的记忆和第二天早上清空的感觉，让维吉尔回到人界后基本的生活受到很大程度的影响。所以他基本不出门在家里呆着，或者和但丁他们出去做委托。  
“我说你这样，不如等我们处理好Nelo Angelo的事情后去Fortuna散散心。”  
面对但丁的提议，维吉尔表面上没说什么。实际上他也有这样的想法，因为去Fortuna这个现在以旅游为主业的小岛确实可以得到一定的放松。  
兄弟二人早上依旧是例行的吃完早餐后就坐在事务所楼下，但丁看着新一期的成人杂志，维吉尔则是坐在沙发上抱着阎魔刀，一手拿着诗集看起来。本来平静的中午被一个电话给打破。  
“但丁，我找到那个家伙了，但是我一个人应付不过来，或许还真是父亲的血起到了作用。”  
“这样？那需要帮手么？”但丁问道，这个电话是尼禄打过来的，因为前几日他们在收拾一些小魔物的时候，维吉尔因为受伤在这里留下了一些痕迹。导致那只量产型的Nelo Angelo活动变得频繁起来，甚至直接在那一片区域活动。  
“需要，那个能不能不要让父亲过去。我怕……”  
“我知道，不过依照你父亲的那个脾气我感觉他会跟着来的。”但丁说着发现维吉尔这个时候已经注意到了但丁的话语，一把抢过电话问道。  
“怎么了，尼禄？”  
“没有，父亲，我遇到那只大家伙了。这是一笔大买卖，我感觉我一个人完全应付不过来……”没等尼禄说完，维吉尔说道。  
“那我这就和但丁过去，待会见。”说着维吉尔就挂断电话，他伸手拔出阎魔刀然后将周围的空间划出一道裂缝，但丁也知道对待尼禄的要求以及猎魔的事情 维吉尔都会比较主动。  
“走吧，孩子还在等着我们。”  
但丁起身和维吉尔通过那道裂缝来到尼禄这里。他们注意到远处有个漆黑的人形一样的恶魔在徘徊着。  
“看样子这货还真是个大买卖啊。”但丁笑着看着自己的兄长，因为但丁是在担心待会维吉尔会遇到些什么突发的状况，而维吉尔则是一如既往的平静。但丁知道虽然那是一具空壳一样的怪物，但里面装着什么，要是被维吉尔看见了又会是怎么样的反应。但丁没有往下想，他等着尼禄这个孩子的行动信号。  
“它往这边过来了。”尼禄说着，走到车下。但丁随后也跟了上去而维吉尔还是习惯性的冲到前面去，感觉就像赶着去领赏一样。  
“老哥，这次还是我来吧。”但丁说着自己沿着墙跳了起来，他注意到那个怪物感受到了斯巴达的气息一样向自己这边过来，然后但丁不免有些紧张。无数次的噩梦里他看到的，自己手里的剑不住的往那个怪物身上砍去。但丁拔出自己的双枪，对着怪物就是一顿扫射。  
“看来这次我们遇到了麻烦了。父亲……父……”尼禄一边躲闪着一边去吸引怪物的注意让但丁好进行战斗，而这时他才注意到自己附近的维吉尔用幻影剑标记了这个Nelo Angelo然后冲到但丁附近。  
“维吉尔，你不是负责和尼禄吸引怪物的注意力么，为什么跑到……”还没等但丁说完，就见这漆黑的怪物对着但丁就是挥动着大剑，他们兄弟二人跳到一旁的废墟里。但丁拿着剑的手还不断的颤抖着，因为他不想在面对这个。  
“你是在害怕，但丁。”维吉尔说着，话语里有着一丝的嘲讽的味道。  
“没有，只是不想和这个家伙正面交锋而已，而且你比我抖得更厉害啊，老哥。”但丁说着，他注意到维吉尔一直在压制着什么，是他内心的恐惧还是其他的东西。  
“胡说！”维吉尔说着，再一次冲了上去，他不明白为什么自己在面对这个怪物的时间是如此的表情以至于他连阎魔刀都使用的有些不利索。  
“维吉尔！”但丁想去阻止，却发现维吉尔的速度实在是太快。他只得前冲上去。他的魔剑但丁已经被魔力包裹着，红色的剑气让他疾步向前。  
“咿呀！”他刺中那个量产的Nelo Angelo的身上，而他注意到忽然维吉尔变成了魔人从天空滑翔而下将那个家伙给撞倒在地。  
“Die！”维吉尔拖着尾音将那个Nelo Angelo压制住。配合着这个，但丁很轻松就将Nelo Angelo给挑上天空，他的枪械不断对着这个怪物扫射着。直到Nelo Angelo彻底失去行动能力。  
“呼……”但丁变回人形后，因为魔力的小号而叹了口气。而维吉尔则是安静的躺在地上看着同时躺着的自己的弟弟说道。  
“正是的……没见过你这么愚蠢的战斗方式。”维吉尔是不免吐槽但丁用枪的问题，比起维吉尔的吐槽，但丁发现自己的担心事情似乎是多余的。对于那段记忆空白的维吉尔显然在见到黑天使之后完全没有反应。而这是尼禄大叫着。  
“这里面有东西！”  
“那里面还有东西？看来是被塞了什么进去吧。”维吉尔说着起身拍了拍身上的灰尘，然后看着但丁，但丁这回听到尼禄的话语起身就跑了过去。等他过去的时候发现尼禄的怀里正抱着一个婴儿。  
“这里面居然还会有人类一样的小孩。”但丁说着将那个小小的家伙抱了过去，他注意到这样小肉团子有着银白色的头发，蓝色的眼睛。而这个团子身上的气息让但丁知道这个到底是怎么回事了。  
“是复制体么？你父亲的，气息是一模一样呢。”说着，但丁看着尼禄，当然尼禄也是不明白。  
“他身上只是用来做魔力供给的，所以一直在这个壳里吧。”说着但丁注意到怀里的小团子突然开始哭了起来。这个时候，维吉尔走过来看到这个有些疑惑。  
“这个小婴儿到底是怎么回事？”  
“他是被塞在里面当电池驱动的吧，不过他在哭。诶……他好像要你抱啊，维吉尔。”  
那个小团子被维吉尔抱在怀里，他想到了什么一样，于是就用那个外壳的布包着这个家伙。而但丁注意到，此时的维吉尔和以往不太一样，感觉温柔了一些。  
“这个孩子你打算叫什么？”但丁问道。  
“叫他叫做V吧。”维吉尔说着。但丁也知道现在的维吉尔应该是凭借着自身的本能保护这样小家伙，虽然他那个地方早就被魔界那些肮脏的家伙玩弄到无法生育，而且尼禄那个孩子到现在都还不知道那个秘密。  
“好了，要不让尼禄带他回去他那边呗，我这里可是没功夫管这个的。”但丁说着看着尼禄，而年轻的恶魔猎人对于这个提议不由得竖了一个中指。然后，尼禄就这样被这两个老头子的提议弄得直接成了哥哥。  
回去有得更姬莉叶解释一下了，尼禄心里吐槽着。  
维吉尔他们没有和尼禄一起回去，因为但丁提议说带维吉尔去一下红墓镇看看。说来也奇怪，维吉尔居然答应了。因为他觉着或许那里会让自己安静下来。  
说实话，但丁早就注意到维吉尔对于红墓的记忆有那么一些模糊，他在那里认识了很多书友，有些甚至后来但丁回去的时候还被那些家伙误以为是维吉尔。  
“你记得你以前经常去的书店么？”  
看着这个破败不堪的地方，维吉尔看上去很是麻木。但丁知道，这也是维吉尔在逃避而已。  
“这里，已经被弄成这样了。我都认不出了。”维吉尔说着，想要离开，但丁他注意到但丁指了指不远处的街角。  
“那个地方我还记得，你小时候经常去那里，甚至是母亲给了零花钱后。你都是偷偷拿去买书的吧。”说着但丁拍了拍维吉尔说道。  
“说实话，当时我知道尤里森是你的时候。我也很是惊讶的，你那个时候什么都听不进去。为了保护尼禄我是不得已才让叛逆碎掉的。然后，本来以为我们从魔界回来后可以一起好好生活的。但……那三个魔兽的秘密和你现在的表现让我意识到。我的计划落空了。”  
“我是自愿把他们给割开的……”维吉尔说道，看向但丁接着说道  
“我只是想脱离噩梦而已，没想到失去的是我的记忆，以及现在这样一觉起来忘掉大部分的事情。这就是对我追逐力量的惩罚吧。”维吉尔说完闭上眼睛看着自己的手，他的脑海里在坠入魔界后就开始一片空白，以及在去高塔之前的很多记忆，包括尼禄是怎么来到人世的，他都不知道。当维吉尔发现这个问题的时候，起初是很害怕。他害怕自己会忘记但丁——这个从血脉之中就跟着他的半身。  
“不过还好老哥你还记得我和你的孩子。嘛以后想不起一些事情就不要去想了。毕竟那些不好的记忆带走了也就罢了。况且你还有个本子，把一些重要的事情写上去不就行了。”说着但丁拍了拍维吉尔说道。  
“我们在这里呆上几天吧，对了，为什么你会给刚才从那个小婴儿起名叫做V？”  
“因为V对于尼禄和我都很重要，虽然他是我的人性面。而且那个小孩子身上也有着斯巴达的气息。在我抱着他的一瞬间，我就感受到了……所以但丁你知道怎么回事么？”  
“因为……”但丁停了下来，他听那个女恶魔说过，维吉尔被魔帝抓去后便有着很多的复制体。包括自己之前遇到的某个缠着绷带的男青年。  
“怎么了？”维吉尔有些疑惑。  
“我猜是不是……魔帝蒙德斯从我这里收集了血液，然后利用魔界的科技复制出来的。”说着但丁拉着维吉尔在这残垣断壁里行走着。哪怕新一天开始，自己的兄长又会忘掉很多的事情。  
不过现在自己可以守护着他，也算是对那件事情的赎罪吧。但丁心想。


End file.
